Mars (This Broken Little World)
Summary One of the oldest Polluted still alive in the modern day, Mars is what most humans believe Polluted to be; hate-filled warmongers who crave nothing but destruction. Mars simply despised everything for the crime of existing, for prolonging the suffering of others. His only wish was to destroy everything that was. After laying waste to most of South America, he was contacted by The System, and it's leader, Sol, joining their ranks shortly afterward. He proved to be one of the strongest members of The System, mainly by virtue of being a Third Stage Polluted to a small group of above-average First and Second Degrees. He did, however, find one other member that he could someone relate to, Uranus. Like him, she hated the world, and wanted to destroy it. However, Sol personally stepped in at some point, and they both gave up their desires to outright end the world, instead merely doing as much repairable damage as possible. They both became very sullen and reserved, at least in comparision to before, after this, seemingly having fallen into some degree of depression. Some time before the death of Uranus, Mars appears to have undergone a similar fate to Venus, and simply disappeared. Occasional sightings of him have been reported even by other members of The System, although they were never substantiated and could easily be explained as hallucinations or even minor distortions in reality. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A, Varies via Distortion Name: "Mars", birth name unknown Origin: This Broken Little World Gender: Appears male, can change biological sex at will Age: 173 Classification: "Diabolic", Third Degree Polluted, Member of The System Powers and Abilities: |-|Errors=Enhanced Forcefield Creation, Spatial Manipulation, and Vector Manipulation (His passive barriers are far more durable and reform far faster than normal, the space between his and an opponent's attack increases infinitely, and his barriers are multi-layered, separated by dimensional gaps created through sheer lack of space. Even if this is bypassed, the vectors of the attack will be inverted and returned to sender), Explosion Manipulation, Homing Attack, Danmaku, and Transmutation (Can create explosions that expand forever, multiply on their own, never stop going off and releasing heat, destroy space, are totally invisible and silent, and turn things into bombs which themselves almost immediately explode), Existence Erasure (Can "shatter" anything he touches, even his own wounds or the attacks of others), Reactive Power Level (Turns damage taken into an equal amount of strength, speed, and durability), Power Nullification (Can destroy Pollution, and other sources of power, with his normal attacks, regardless of to what degree they connect), Causality Manipulation (Can "replay" an event as much as he pleases and as fast as he pleases), Sealing and Intangibility (Spatial) (Can seal opponents in an infinite spatio-temporal distortion that lacks concepts of directions or time, and do the same to himself, albeit to a less extent), Time Manipulation (Can rewind time and will automatically do so on death to attempt a different course of action) |-|Distortion=BFR and Law Manipulation (The Density of his Distortion is such that it can "drown out" ones existence or forcibly expel them from the universe. Distortions of this level of power can permanently affect the world, such as making the area it affected permanently warmer and subject to more extreme weather conditions, and could be said to be inserted into the genetic code of the universe), Omnipresence, Duplication, and Teleportation (He can appear and attack from anywhere within his Distortion, allowing him to create infinite clones or attack an infinite number of times with said attacks appearing inside the target), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation and Quantum Manipulation (His Distortion is so dense and powerful that it interferes with higher dimensions, causing timelines to act differently than they should, branch off unnaturally, or simply cease to exist entirely, can somewhat interfere with timecubes, a third temporal dimension, and directly damage lower-dimensional strings and quantum foam), Sealing and Power Nullification (If a Distortion's Trigger is fulfilled, the target becomes unable to leave the Distortion through any means), Resistance Negation (High Density Distortions are unable to be resisted or adapted to, even by other Polluted), Existence Erasure (His Distortion allows him to destroy absolutely everything at all points within, and in all possible outcomes from, the timecube and on all levels of existence, even those that stretch past the conceptual. This functions even against concepts, nothingness, dreams, etc.), Rage Power and Reactive Power Level (The power of his Distortion increases in proportion to how much he wishes to destroy something and how powerful it is, with the former also drastically increasing his physical statistics), Improved Non-Physical Interaction (Destroys the "untouchability" present in non-physical objects to be able to strike them regardless of their level of abstractness or non-corporeality), Regeneration Negation (Mid-Godly). Resistance to all of the above. |-|Standard Polluted Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 7; all Polluted lack a lifespan, can survive as a singular limb even if they are unable to regenerate, and are biologically dead despite lacking the distinction between alive and dead. Third Stage Polluted can spontaneously reanimate even if destroyed by other Polluted), Regeneration (At least Low-High, Mid-Godly with resurrection; Third Stage Polluted possess exponentially better regeneration from Second Degree Polluted, being able to regenerate from being reduced to boiling puddles, as well as through spatial distortions and nigh-instantly. Can resurrect even when his mind, soul, and concept are destroyed by other Polluted), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3; Polluted are entire self-sufficient, and do not require sleep or outside aid to stay alive or conscious), Acausality (Types 1 and 4; Polluted don't abide by logic or common sense, making damaging them practically impossible. They are also immune to temporal paradoxes), Non-Corporeal (Third Stage Polluted have no presence in the physical world), Enhanced Senses (Polluted can percieve the explosions created by the Explosion Error as well as abstract concepts and the thoughts of others. Doesn't see things through light or electromagnetic radiation), Non-Physical Interaction (Polluted can physically grab the fabric of space-time and have been known to literally consume dreams), Physics Manipulation (Can insert new physical equations into the world that can affect other Polluted, who normally ignore the laws of physics), Matter Manipulation (Second Degree Polluted can reduce a target to subatomic particles through their attacks. This carries over to even the sound and air waves created by them), Vector Manipulation (All Polluted can naturally distort directions and angles at will and to any degree, even beyond what should be applicable within conventional definitions of space and geometry, and outright destroy them with basic attacks), Disease Manipulation (Second Degree Polluted can create diseases within themselves or others, and which have any desired properties regardless of what a feasible conventional disease is capable of), Mathematics Manipulation (Third Degree Polluted can "amplify" or "reduce" things, such as wounds, weaknesses, statistics, differences, space, time, etc., by up to a quintillion times), Vibration Manipulation (Can generate shock waves that propagate through anything), Reality Warping, Information Analysis (Can consult the world for information), Information Manipulation (Can completely remodel a target upon contact), Minor Law Manipulation (A Polluted's presence causes laws and rules to multiply like cancer cells, making some rise to prominence and others cease to affect anything), Body Control (Can rearrange and create new organs, grow new limbs, or extend bones thorough his hands to use as weapons), Reactive Evolution and Adaptation (All Polluted constantly change to be best suited for their surroundings, and will quickly grow resistant to negative effects. As a Third Degree Polluted, this works fast enough to adapt to instant-kill attacks before they take effect), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Polluted can destroy minds, spirits, and concepts with their normal attacks alone), Death Manipulation (The mere presence of a Polluted will kill anything near or that touches them, even the ground beneath them and the wind around them. This doesn't work on humans or sufficiently humanoid life), Dimensional Travel, Time Travel, and Duplication (Polluted can appear anywhere they will themselves to be, including other universes, dreams, other points in time, or even multiple places at once), Fear Manipulation (The Polluted are anathema to all concepts of life, and merely being near one is compared to the experience of feeling the death of every cell in your body thousands of times a second), Forcefield Creation (All Polluted passively fold space around themselves to create barriers against outside attacks, and can be hard to break through even for other Polluted), Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Third Degree Polluted can wipe aside all established outcomes, protections, and coincidence to forcibly grant themselves total victory), Subjective Reality, Power Absorption (Third Degree Polluted can steal one's powers by consuming parts of them), Spatial Manipulation (Polluted can crack open and break space), Attack Reflection (Third Stage Polluted passively shift damage or negative effects back onto the attacker), Weather Manipulation and Time Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Durability Negation, and Invulnerability (Can effortlessly bypass the defenses, resistances, and durabilty of those with less Pollution, and cannot be damaged or affected by them in any way). Resistance to Quantum, Magical, Spiritual, Mental, Symbolic, Warping, Void, Status, Nullifying, Probabilistic, Causal, Spatial, Temporal, Sickening, Elemental, Energy, Sonic, Gravitational, Poisonous, Maddening, Paralytic, Sensory, Magnetic, Radiological, Higher-Dimensional, Mathematical, Death-Inducing, Intangible, Acidic, Antimatter, Reflected, Chaotic, Corrosive, Oneiric, Physical, Photonic, Moral, Mimicked, Vector-based, Informational, Transmutative, and Heat-Based Attacks, Precognition, Clairvoyance, and Extrasensory Perception Attack Potency: Multi-Continent Level (Third Stage Polluted are vastly stronger than Second Degree Polluted, and are able to personally life-wipe earth), Varies via Distortion (Vastly increases in power when he wants to destroy something, depending on how strong the desire is) Speed: Relativistic movement speed (Moving at all causes him to blue shift), with Massively FTL+ combat and reaction speeds (Far faster than Second Degree Polluted, who require Amplification in order to even remotely keep up with them), Varies via Distortion Lifting Strength: Class E Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class Durability: Multi-Continent Class (Can fight other Third Degree Polluted, who are comparable to him, and tanked the wind produced by Venus' Distortion with minimal injuries), Higher with barriers, Varies via Distortion Stamina: Infinite (The body of a Polluted doesn't function in a way that would allow for them to become tired, whether physically or mentally) Range: Standard Melee Range, Hundred of Kilometers with Explosions Standard Equipment: Aside from a cosmetic suit of armor, none notable Intelligence: Supergenius (The immense processing speeds that a Polluted is capable of are simply a consequence of their intelligence, which is said to be such that no human could ever hope to outmatch them, even through luck. Every cell in his body is both a muscle and a neuron, meaning that he has dozens, if not hundreds, of times more direct brain power than a normal human. Ancient Polluted, who were drastically weaker in every aspect compared to modern ones, were sources of knowledge that entire countries sought after, some even revered as gods of wisdom, and were thought to be more wise than the gods themselves, often completely and utterly outwitting those they were pit against) Weaknesses: Unable to harm those with greater Pollution normally, and must use his Distortion to do so. A complete Blood Knight and will never back down from a challenge, regardless of the odds. Reanimation is inconsistent, but won't take more than three hours at most. Notable Attacks/Techniques |-|Errors= Errors are mistakes in reality that are slowly accumulated by Polluted over time, with the rate increasing over time, when they are in close proximity to other Polluted, and during moments of high stress. Errors are unable to be removed from the reality surrounding and encompassing a Polluted, as doing so would be like removing the reality from within them, and can't even be removed by other Polluted, even those of higher degree; only those of an at least high-end fourth degree can remove an Error, and even then it is extremely difficult. They generally take the form of abilities that a Polluted can use normally, and possess two distinct characteristics, Magnitude and Potency. *'Shattering:' This Error allows the user to "shatter" anything they touch, from physical materials, attacks, to their own wounds. The "shattering" effect itself appears similar to a plane of glass breaking, albeit with said plane being stretched over what is being touched. It possesses abnormally high Magnitude and Potency for an Error possessed by a Second Degree Polluted. *'Explosions:' This Error, as the name may imply, allows the user to create explosions wherever they please. When wishing for multiple explosions at once, they appear to track moving targets, and will continually grow larger over time and even multiply themselves in order to catch said target. These explosions will also only ever stop going off until they've destroyed their target, are entirely invisible and silent, and destroy space. It possesses very high Magnitude and medium Potency. *'Reactive Boost:' This Error allows the user to automatically convert any damage taken into a boost to their strength, speed, and durability, all in equal amounts to the damage taken. This makes the user a theoretically insurmountable opponent, assuming the opponent doesn't have any means to kill them in one hit. It possesses no Magnitude or Potency *'Pollution Destruction:' A particularly despised Error, it allows the user to destroy Pollution, or any other source of power, with their normal attacks. Even if they barely touch the target, they will be drastically weakened and heavily damaged, especially so against other Polluted. It possesses low Magnitude, but extremely high Potency. *'Infinite Effect:' This Error allows the user to "replay" any event as many times as they wish in as little time as they wish. The most common application is attacking an infinite number of times in an instant, although this is a rather limited application. *'Enhanced Barriers:' This Error boosts the already formidable defenses of a Polluted, drastically enhancing the durability and speed of her passive spatial barriers. Additionally, the space between her and an opponent's attack will increase infinitely the moment it is loosed towards her, and any attacks that can bypass this will have their vectors inverted, reflecting it right back to sender. For Third Stage Polluted, this also compresses space into multiple, layered barriers separated by dimensional gaps due to the sheer lack of space. It possesses rather low Magnitude and no Potency. *'Prison:' This Error allows the user to seal an opponent into an infinite spatio-temporal distortion, with no concept of distance or time. The user can also "seal" themselves to a lesser degree, making them ever harder to actually hurt than normal. *'Rewind:' This Error allows the user to rewind time in order to "try again" at a particular action, and automatically does so should they die. Even if the user is destroyed at all points in time, time will simply rewind to a previous iteration of reality and recreate the user there. |-|Pollution= A form of abstract "energy" created by The Factory, that technically doesn't even exist and may just be a metaphor for evolution invented by remaining human governments. Slowly built up in life on earth over it's entire evolutionary history, but only became apparent in recent years. Despite what it's name would entail, Pollution manefests as a subtle warping of one's personal reality and gradual erasure of logic and common sense. Simply put, it is the melding of man and chaos, and allows access to various supernatural abilities in and of itself, along with the ability to gain Errors. *'Third Degree Polluted:' Mars is a Third Degree Polluted, or "Diabloic." As such, he possesses 8 Errors, all of the standard abilities of a Polluted, and very high Distortion. From this alone, he can insert physical equations into the world, strike on a physical, mental, spiritual, and symbolic level, change the structure of his body, and many more. At this stage, he possesses multiple abilities over what a Second Degree Polluted would have. **'Rulebreaker:' A Third Degree Polluted is capable of ignoring what little logic Polluted follow to win any battle. Even if they are outright killed, expelled from the universe, or otherwise incapacitated, they are guaranteed to walk away victorious and in one piece. This pushes aside all established outcomes, protections, and coincidence to forcibly grant the user total victory. **'Weaponization:' For a Third Degree Polluted, there is nothing that cannot be used to carry out battle. Broken but conventional weapons, leaves, a pair of glasses, the wind itself, all of them are raised to the level of a deadly weapon and are used to the utmost level of skill when near a Third Degree Polluted, even gaining specific properties that the Polluted wishes them to have. **'Mimicry:' By ingesting part of another being, a Third Degree Polluted can take on their qualities, even being able to use their powers. This also forcibly depowers the target, outright stealing their abilities, mentality, skills, experiences, memories, etc. **'Presenseless:' Third Degree Polluted have no presence in the physical world, making touching them normally impossible. This also renders them unable to be percieved with anything other than the five senses, with even precognition being unable to spot them. **'Reflection:' Simply put, any attempts to harm a Third Degree Polluted may land, but the effect will be instantly moved back onto the attacker, regardless of speed or potency. Not even attacks that destroy space or erase one's existence can bypass this. **'Phenomena Creation:' To a Third Degree Pollutant, the weather, temperature, local climate, and even time of day are whatever they want it to be. They could just as easily create a light rain as a monstrous hurricane or turn day into night or cause a full moon in the middle of the day. |-|Distortion= A passive effect that Polluted constantly release into the world. In a manner similar to the fact that a sufficiently thin needle could pierce hardened steel, a sufficient Distortion allows one to equalize with their opponents, regardless of differences in power. Fact and fiction intermingle, and the one with the highest Distortion decides what remains, allowing the user to ignore undesirable factors. This is not some mere warping of reality, but the distortion of previous events towards the user's favor, such that the universe itself agrees with them. This is done through the constant release of "Anti-Reality Particles" that cause reality to grow and distort like a cancerous growth, welling up the universe itself like the skin over a tumor. Like cancer to the body, the universe excises the tainted area from itself and takes whatever it can to replace the removed area, with this happening to be the desires of the highest Distortion involved. One's Distortion generally works to create one to a few specific affects, coinciding with the deepest desire and will of the user, although this varies quite a bit, but all allow the user to appear and attack from anywhere within it, regardless of the size of either. The following attributes are ranked from E''' to '''S, although special, higher rankings may be given in certain scenarios. *'Density:' This attribute defines the strength of Distortion over a given area, with higher Density allowing one to overcome the Distortion of another. High enough Distortion can cause those without comparable Distortion to be excised from the universe itself simply by being too close, or be "suffocated" under the pressure of the Distortion, causing total existence failure. Meanwhile, a low enough Density can allow it to simply be ignored by those strong enough. Mars possesses an AAA in this attribute. *'Volume:' This attribute defines the total area that a Distortion can affect at once. Higher Volumes require high Densities to be effective, as the Distortion tends to get "spread out" over larger areas, reducing it's overall effectiveness. Mars possesses an E''' in this attribute, as it only wraps around his hands. *'''Maneuverability: This attribute defines the ability of a user to control their own Distortion. High Maneuverability allows one to cause highly fine-tuned effects over specifc area with their Distortion, while low Maneuverability means that one wouldn't be able to have fine-tuned effects, and it would apply over the whole Volume. Mars possesses a B''' in this attribute. *'''Power: This attribute defines the overall power that one can output through a Distortion, and it's effects are self-explanitory. At high Power, a Distortion can act as though it also had high Density, assuming it didn't already. Mars possesses an AAA in this attribute. *'Versatility:' This attribute defines the variety of effects that a Distortion can achieve. A high Versatility would allow one to achieve a large variety of effects, potentially even from a single Distortion, while a low Versatility wouldn't allow one to create more than a few different effects, vastly reducing the effectiveness of their Distortion. The vast majority of uses have low rankings in this attribute, although it is, without question, the most important and powerful attribute at high ranks. Mars possesses an E''' in this attribute. *'''Second Activation: Less of an attribute, and more of an occurrence that can make one's Distortion stronger, but still ranked nonetheless. A Second Activation can be achieved similarly to an Error, although significantly slower. Higher ranks in this mean that the Second Activation is far stronger than normally, with a lower rank meaning that the boost is comparatively small. Mars, despite never dying, never achieved this, and as such has no rank. *'Trigger:' Again less of an attribute, and more of a property, but a Distortion's Trigger is a specific situation in which it will automatically activate. Once a Trigger has been used to activate the Distortion, nothing the target can do will allow them to escape, as they have willingly consented to be affected by it; not even destroying the user, the universe, or the energy sustaining the Distortion will allow for them to escape. Even traveling to another point in time or dimension is fruitless. There isn't even an "outside of the Distortion" for them anymore. Ranks in this indicate how difficult the Trigger is to activate. Mars possesses an A''' in this attribute. '''God of Destruction • Living Disaster: Mars' Distortion, based on his unending desire to destroy everything, without exception. It's trigger is "the target must wish to end or destroy something." Simply put, it allows Mars to destroy absolutely everything naught but his bare hands. Life, death, possibilities, distance, boundaries, concepts, nonexistence, resistance, escape, survival, hope, dreams, it is all within his grasp of annihilation. This is not mere destruction, or even a conceptual level of such that any Polluted could achieve, but something even more thorough. Anything Mars destroys is destroyed not only across the entire timecube, but all alternate possibilities resulting from anywhere within said timecube, and on all levels of existence regardless of complexity. His mere presence rends the fabric of reality into nothing, before shredding the nothing and beginning to crack open the timeline. Even if one is restored by an outside force, they will be instantly destroyed again without Mars ever needing to move a muscle. This is only the weakest this ability can be, however, as it drastically increases in strength the more Mars wishes to destroy something, increasing his physical statistics in turn. This effect is even further enhanced the more powerful that something he wishes to destroy is, quickly graduating to an erasure even from many-valued logic as a whole against mere First Degree Polluted. Additionally, this makes it so that battles against Mars cannot be recovered from; any damage sustained or energy lost is permenant, and not even the spontaineous reanimation of other Third Degree Polluted can get around this. Note: In-universe, humans can only survive a Polluted's death aura because they possess Pollution themselves, and this would not be the case outside of the verse. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:This Broken Little World Category:Tier 6 Category:Variable Tier Category:Forcefield Users Category:Space Users Category:Vector Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:BFR Users Category:Law Users Category:Omnipresent Category:Duplication Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Category:Quantum Users Category:Rage Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Physics Users Category:Matter Users Category:Disease Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Information Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Concept Users Category:Death Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Fate Users Category:Probability Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Weather Users Category:Characters